1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corrosion-preventing structure for reinforced concrete to be protected from corrosion.
2. Related Art Statement
In applying a noncorrosive tape or the like onto the surface of an object to be protected from corrosion, it has been a conventional practice that a corrosion-preventing layer such as a noncorrosive tape or the like is pushed against the object to be protected from corrosion by covering the corrosion protecting layer with a rigid plastic protective cover from the outside thereof so as to maintain performance and durability of the corrosion-preventing layer. In this case, if the outer surface of the object to be protected from corrosion is uneven, unevenness is produced on the outer surface of the corrosion-preventing layer covering the object, so that gap is partially formed between the protective cover and the corrosion-preventing layer. Accordingly, there occurs a problem that even if the protective cover is pushed toward the corrosion-preventing layer, the corrosion-preventing layer can not be fully adhered to the object to be protected from corrosion.
In order to remove such a defect, it has been heretofore trially adopted to adhere the corrosion-preventing layer onto the surface of the object to be protected from corrosion by interposing a plastic foam between the corrosion-preventing layer and the protective cover so that tightening force originated from the protective cover may be given to the corrosion-preventing layer through the deformation action possessed by the foam.
However, the plastic foam is likely to be fatigued through occurrence of creep compression permanent set. Thus, it is difficult to expect the effects of the plastic foam for a long time period, and therefore it is not easy to obtain a durable corrosion-preventing structure.